


Plot bunny farm

by ShinoDagon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Crossover, Diplomacy, Good Dumbledore, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter is Voldemort's Child, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Runaway Harry, Well-Meaning Dumbledore, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoDagon/pseuds/ShinoDagon
Summary: A place where I will put up idea for future plots, I just need to get them out of my head





	1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore just received word that James and Lily Potter were attacked, but Harry was still alive. 'Now where to place him, I don't think the Longbottom's would be a good place despite what the will says, I am thankful they didn't place him with Severus, despite Lily and him reconciling. Her sister maybe, but from what I know, maybe not, hold it, Sirius wasn't going get him either, but then, who?'

As Dumbledore way organizing his thoughts, forcing Hagrid to bring Harry here, he was looking over the Wills that James and Lily left behind. It looks like Harry is to be placed with, now this is interesting.' "Minerva, would you be so kind as to floo Molly for me, I believe we shall have need of hey assistance."

"Of course, Albus." As Minerva was walking away, Dumbledore was thinking of his options, 'right, he most go with the Weasley family, the Wills say he it to go, they are light, if different from most Pureblood families, and with Sirius having weekly visits, he'll be a Gryffindor for sure. Though I do have to make sure that it is alright with Molly first, if not, to the Dursley's with Harry then.'

A/N: This would be the start of my Harry is raised by the Weasley Family story, I have a few snippets that I am needing to get out of my head.


	2. Werewolves of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry rescued before even making it into the Dursley's household, gotta love those wolves. Pathfinder-ish crossover.

Fangtooth and Swiftclaw we're waiting in the bushes, waiting for the two people to leave already.

Fangtooth is fingering an arrow, seriously considering just putting an arrow through one to drive away the other, while Swiftclaw was considering using a smoke bomb to cause a distraction so that he can get the child to safety.

There was no way that they were going to fall their Alpha or their deity, Luneth, in this troubling time, but they were seriously considering breaking the rules just to make things go faster.

Finally, the two left with a pop and a transformation. "What were you thinking?" Fangtooth and Swiftclaw.

"Smoke bomb, you?"

"Arrow through the head, scare away the other, but now that they are gone, let's grab the child Moonlistener says is the one."

Moving quickly, and not even disturbing the shadows as they make their way to the child, they think about the month long search they did to find Harry Potter.

It all started when Moonlistener had a revelation from Luneth, which set the Pack in a frenzy looking for this child. Alpha Mooncaller took control, and sent is in our areas of expertise. Moonblade and Wolfcaller searched the Wizarding World, Moonlistener and Wolfshifter looked in all the forests they could, Mindmoon searched the surrounding area with his mind, while Moonshard physically went and searched all the objects we brought back. Toothblade and Toothclaw kept those traveling safe, while Fangtooth and Swiftclaw searched the underground, black markets, until we found him.

It was earlier that day when we found him, but Moonlistener said that day and night had to happen, Luneth said so, and we could do nothing to stop it, or the moon would never be full. We knew the implications in that, he would never reach his potential.

Both Swiftclaw and Fangtooth hoped that by their actions, they stopped a Lunar eclipse from happening, dampening  the power the small child had.

They were 'Purified' Werewolves, and they won't let anyone hurt their cub, those that do, will find themselves uncontrolled once a month, while they, would never lose control like them. Those that lose control, will be hunted by them. Werewolves that need not the moon to shift, are the greatest protectors this child will ever know.


	3. Werewolves of Magic V. 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 2

Harry was against facing against Toothclaw, the unarmed expert if the pack. Having gotten a knife from Moonblade, I take up a defensive position.

'I know that they are pulling their punches, but seriously, I know I'll be tapped out before I can land a hit.' I think to myself.

"Toothclaw, unarmed expert. What's the pack coming to?" I ask myself.

"Honestly, you chose that path. Don't claim we did anything." He responds. My six year old body was seriously outclassed verses his twenty six years of experience. This is only my second one in the trial. Honestly I would think he'd be much later.

We face off for a little bit only for Wolfcaller to come crashing through. "Guys, code orange, we've got a few unknowns that just entered, Wizards. Moonblade and Wolfshifter are currently misleading them, but they can only do so much."

"Mindmoon? Moonshard?" I ask.

"Helping to the best of their abilities. Come on, they must be spreading out. I think they're after Moonmagic." Did I forget to mention that's my new name?

"Ah, I was wondering where you went to my boy." We all stiffen at that comment. I don't know that man, but if what he's wearing is any indication, I think we should pray to Luneth to purge the fashion world of his influence for the sanity of others. Seriously, who wears cobalt blue and satin pink, with, is that a black threaded bright light green trimming on his robes? I think I'll need Moonlistener to heal me later of any mental insanity.

"I don't think that there is anyone that is your child here, who are you?" Wolfcaller asks.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer of the International Confederate of Wizards, Order of Merlin, First Class."

"Long name, even more impressive due to the amount of magic that poured out when you spoke the name, probably an enchantment spell to confuse us to make us more pliable. You know, I'm amazed, Silent and Still magic does takes more magic to cost. What are you trying to do?"

"Just trying to get Harry where he belongs."

"Hardly." A voice calls from behind. "I believe you were thinking about putting him with some despicable people in order to make him grow the way you want him to, but the question remains why?"

"MINDMOON!" I yell out.

"Don't you worry Moonmagic, the others are all, indisposed at the moment. It turns out bringing a cursed into an area with blessed means that there was a huge fight. No one was hurt, or at least no one we care about."

"What do you mean, 'cursed' and 'blessed'? Those are terms I am afraid I don't know." Dumbledore asks.

"Simple, you either know or you don't. I think Moonblade was about to start his little ritual, you might be able to make it if you hurry." With that, there was a 'crack' and he was gone. "They call it apparition, an interesting form of conjuration sub-school of teleportation, if you ask me."

"What will the ritual do?" I ask.

"Make them forget where you were or who your with. They may still come after you, but it will be years before that happens, we really should have listened to Moonlistener last night, he said that the moon was fuller than it should be, so that should have been our indication of something happening."

"I am thankful Luneth has been giving us help, what's next?" I ask.

"I think a good forest in Romania is calling our name, if not, I think America has a few that we can go to if needed, just depends on what the pack says."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, any idea who was with Dumbledore? I think there's a great hint in there if you know what to look for.


	4. Kinetic Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pathfinder-ish crossover. More like I am taking a class concept and tweaking it to fit. Primarily still the same, but sort of shifted as well.

Harry was exhausted. At 4 he had never run so far in his life, but here in the park he had finally gotten free from them.

Taking a break and leaning against a tree, he hears the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Pyro, you and Aero make smoke to cover our tracks for now, Geo, Hydro, how's everything with you?" A voice asks. The should makes him older than Harry by a lot but much younger than The big man.

"Holding, just need a few seconds rest before we face it next challenge." A slot voice replied.

"That's good, do you think we can rest for the night later?" An airy voice asks.

"Unknown, we might need to pull another all night runner, thankfully with the of us able to fly it should be easier." The first voice says.

Harry was unknowingly leaning closer, until he slipped and fell forward, crashing into view. "Ouch."

"A child, shouldn't be a problem, though, with the way he looks," a voice that sounds like a popping fire says.

"Indeed, he needs help, and with how small he looks, we might be the only help he'll get."

"You help freak?" Harry asks. That clinches it for them, they might be 20 year old running from the law, but this child just became theirs.

"We help you, Aero, you think you up to holding him for the night, we gotta pull a runner now."

With Aero's nod, they get ready, with Aero's holding Harry safe in her arms. "Now child, be calm and all shall be fine, your going to fly with the starts tonight."

That night, Harry never felt so free.


	5. Werewolves of Magic v1.1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third installment of the mini series. We see a bit of what their power entails, and, a lot more crossover references with Pathfinder. Hopefully things work out for Moonmagic (Harry)

Age: 8

"Tell me again, what have you figured out?" I ask Moonknife.

"I think I've figured it out, how their magic related to us." Moonknife says. "Take a bit of high powered Arcane magic in the form of a Wizard, Witch, Sorcerer, and/or Arcanist, combine it with the companion ability of a Ranger or a Druid, throw in eschew materials, and a bit of psychic magic for their mind tricks, and you get some of the wandless and wordless magic they use. Also throw in some Alchemist related potions and you have them. Honestly, such a hodgepodge of abilities, it's a wonder they even work at all."

"Interesting," Wolfcaller says, "Not, how do we stop them from finding Moonmagic?"

"Just getting there, throw off his scent, and the cursed one that they use to track Moonmagic will be useless, then we use Nondetection to stop other means of tracking. In all, it should be very comprehensive, and they seem to use magic more often than other means of tracking. Granted with the way we use Conjuration (Teleportation) magic to move around, not to mention Abjuration magic that we throw around makes is very difficult for anyone to track is at all." Wolfcaller says.

"Interesing, let's present it to Alpha, and any idea why they are so interested in me? I understand that I am accepted by Luneth and the pack, but that hardly seems like a good enough reason for me." I say, all the while effectively packing my bag for the next teleportation.

"Well, it could be who you were before being picked up by us, but then again, it could be many things. I mean, we've stayed clear of their magical world for decades in the past, since the time of our great grandfathers, except into small forays to gain information about you. I would honestly say, you are the primary reason with a whole slew of other problems that are going to come from it." Wolfshifter comes into the small clearing, his faithful companion Fangclaw by his side.

"We just now need to explain why we need to potentially use a spell that would keep Moonmagic from us divining where he is at all times under normal circumstances." Moonknife says, and he looks dejected, "This will not end well with our Alpha, I guarantee it."

"Trust me, I know," Wolfcaller says, "It wouldn't, however, stop Discern Location, which I know I have in my repertoire of spells. I also think that by doing so, we could prevent us from moving for a least a couple of months instead of a couple of weeks." Wolfcaller reasons out.

"That is true," we all turn and see Alpha Mooncaller there, all decked out ready to roll at a moment's notice. "I think you for comparing all the reasons for and against before bringing it to my attention, and thinking about how I would react. That shows great wisdom and intelligence. I say, we do it. If needed though, we prepare a Mind Blank Abjuration spell to keep him even safer. We will need to renew it every day, but that can easily be done."

"And that is why you are the alpha," I say, before shouldering my custom made bag. "So, anyone ready to move on? We got a lot of ground to cover if we want to keep ahead of those magic users." I say.


End file.
